


Those Busted Lips We Take Back Home

by impossiblgirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dear lord save me from my Mulmouse/Viperion wet dream, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, lukadrinette, this is why this fic is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblgirl/pseuds/impossiblgirl
Summary: It's been years since Luka donned the Viperion suit, but Paris was in need of a real hero. At least that's what he told himself when he took back the Snake Miraculous. With Ladybug out of commission, Chat Noir being as useless as ever (in his opinion) and the cute Rat porter under his wing, it's up to him and him alone to save Paris for real this time.also known as the one where Luka has a particular disdain for the Black Cat porter (who is actually useful and can hold his own), he knows that Marinette is the cutie behind the equally cute Mulmouse (Chat Noir knows that Ladybug is the cutie behind the equally cute Mulmouse) and he's only sticking around until Ladybug comes back and takes her rightful place as Paris' real hero.





	Those Busted Lips We Take Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> If you read fics in the Miraculous fandom, maybe you've heard of Chat Noir's Miraculous Cure... Yeah well, that somewhat applies here as well. This is fic is a love letter to my favorite album of all time, you have been warned lol

“No!” Luka said firmly. “I refuse do that again.” Memories of his days as the Snake porter flooded his vision. A shudder ran through his entire body as scarlet was once again embedded behind his eyelids. The vision of mangled, bloody bodies haunted his every dream. Even if it had been four years since he donned the suit, those memories would never let him live a day in peace.

He should have realized this was the reason this man had reached out to him after so long. He was an idiot to think that this was just two former friends catching up over tea. The recent string of dangerous and deadly akuma should have tipped him off, but no. He wanted to see his old Master. He wanted to see his kwami, Sass, but not like this.

Master Fu sighed, the jewelry box containing the bangle was extended towards him. “I would not have asked you if the situation wasn’t dire Luka.” Deep down, the blue haired boy knew this to be true, but just thinking about becoming that _ hero,  _ the one who allowed an incompetent member to remain in his team and cause the deaths of half his squad made him sick to his stomach. “The Snake Miraculous is needed once again, and I could not think of a greater porter than its original owner. Paris needs someone who knows what he’s doing.”

Luka scoffed at that, he knew there was a reason he was asking him and not finding someone poor idiot who would be more willing, like it seemed he was doing nowadays. He was sure he was more than clear about his stance on donning the costume the last time they spoke. “Is that the same thing you told Agreste when you handed him back the Black Cat miraculous?” He snarled, turning away from the elderly man. “I thought the coward ran away to London after he murdered her,” he sneered to himself. “I bet the cretin jumped at the opportunity to be hailed as a hero in the light of day without me dulling his shine.” Hysterics were getting to him as he remembered the look of the new Ladybug porter on The Liberty. “And where did you find Ladybug?” He more demanded than asked, “She looks exactly like Bridgette!”

He felt a pair of hands resting on his shoulders, calming him, if only slightly. “Chat Noir isn’t who you think he is.”

“Chat Noir, is that what he’s calling himself now?” Luka cried, outraged, “Don’t lie to me Wang, that’s Felix Agreste under the  _ Chat Noir _ mask!” He shoved the hands off of him, turning to look at his old Master, pointing an accusatory finger at. “I know it’s him! There’s no way in hell you found another blonde, pompous jerk who willingly puts himself in the line of danger to prove that  _ Ladybug _ would do anything for him.” Luka was furious. This was something he had been holding on to for a long time now.  “He let them die to prove a point! It was his fault they died! He killed them!”

He felt, more so than heard the sharp intake of breath from the elderly Guardian. “You can’t actually believe he’d be capable…”

“He never deserve the ring!” Luka interrupted. “He didn’t deserve to be a hero! He took Nova from me, and then he murdered Bridgette in cold blood!”

The pity was evident in Fu’s eyes and Luka couldn’t take it. He took a deep breath to calm himself and made his way towards the door. “I was serious when I told you I was never going to do this again. I can’t. Not with Ladybug looking exactly like Bridgette. And never again with  _ Felix Agreste _ .” He spat the name out, it tasted like venom on his lips.

“Luka!” Master Fu begged, grabbing onto the young man’s wrist. “The Ladybug Miraculous is damaged.”

Luka’s heart nearly stopped. A damaged Miraculous always meant the person wearing it was in danger. He paused, not turning back to his Master, he just needed to be sure. “Is she okay?”

He heard the smile in the old man’s voice, “The porter is fine, she just needs to rest for a bit.”

“Who’s going to purify the akumas,” he asked, begrudgingly knowing there was no real option. He would have to take on the suit again. His heart was palpitating, his palms were sweating, he knew the nightmares would come on stronger than ever, but it wasn’t as if he had a choice.

Luka turned at Master Fu’s heavy sigh and watched the elderly man walk over and heavily plop down on his chair. “We found a way for Chat Noir to purify akumas…”

There was a  _ but _ coming, the elder hadn’t said it, but Luka heard it as clear as day.

“But it comes at a painful price for Chat Noir.”

“Who isn’t Felix Agreste,” Luka huffed, knowing how selfish Felix was. The idiot blonde only cared about himself, and would never hurt himself, even if it was to save Paris. It pained him to know that someone else was suffering in the name of his city, even if it was the imbecile Black Cat.

“There’s more you need to know,” Master Fu told him as Luka reached for his jewelry box. That caused him to pause, his hand hovering over his miraculous. “Hawkmoth translated the Grimoire.”

His knees buckled under him, almost causing him to fall. “I thought Felix never retrieved it,” his voice barely audible to himself over the blood rushing in his ears. He could have been screaming for all he knew. Panic surged through his body.

It was no longer Hawk Moth playing at super villain, he was more dangerous than the last. Without another thought, he took the box out of Master Fu’s hands and opened it to reveal his bangle and his Kwami.

It seemed as if that statement aged the Guardian another hundred years. “That’s what we assumed. Just like we assumed that he had once again lost the Butterfly and Peacock miraculous.”

Luka felt as though he was pulling teeth trying to get answers out of the older man, but that had a lot of weight to it.  _ They assumed _ Felix had lost them. He didn’t say anything as he slid the bangle in place on his wrist.

“Ladybug discovered Gabriel Agreste was in possession of it.”

“Felix betrayed us,” Luka hissed, already feeling the energy of Sass filling him. “As if he wasn’t a supervillain enough, he gave his father ammunition to become the most powerful villain the world has seen!” The young man paced in circles as more and more thoughts plagued his head. “Why couldn’t I see that Hawk Moth was an Agreste, all the signs were there.” One thought fired after another, only letting him speak the most defined ones. One thought in particular caused him to come to a halt.

“I need to get Adrien out of there! He’s in danger!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this is so short, I just felt as though I needed to put something out there before I chickened out. I hope somebody enjoys it


End file.
